Lamination is a well known process for preserving indicia-bearing materials, particularly printed cards, such as business cards, social security cards, drivers licenses and the like. In a typical lamination process, the card to be preserved is sandwiched between two relatively large transparent plastic layers which are secured together around the periphery of the card. In this way, the outer plastic laminate layers protect the card.
Typically, the outer laminate layers are permanently secured together, usually by heat sealing. Heat sealing prevents the card from being removed from between the laminate layers and thereby maintains the integrity of the card and the indicia imprinted on the card. Should the indicia require alteration, however, then a new laminated card must be provided if conventional laminating processes are used. Attempts to alter the indicion the laminated card will therefore result in the destruction of the card. It can be appreciated, therefore, that this permanent lamination can result in increased costs when the particular card may require frequent alteration.
It is also known to laminate the card between two adhesively secured plastic layers. Typically, the adhesive covers substantially the entire surface of both laminate layers. Therefore, the card is also adhesively secured to the laminate layers. This is undesireable because, again, the card may become damaged if the layers are separated and will almost certainly have adhesive on its surfaces. Therefore, it will again generally require the preparation of an entirely new card when alterations of some of the indicia is required.
From the above, it can be seen that a new means for laminating a card or the like which permits non-destructive access to the card in the event alteration is necessary is desireable. The disclosed invention provides a laminating envelope that solves this need and is inexpensive and easy to use.